Some things you should know
by light-and-Shadows-Mist-and-ice
Summary: There are some things the universe would like for you to know, POEMS IN THE FORM OF LETTERS FROM DEATH/LIFE
1. Fitz

disclaimer: this first poem is mildlyinspired by the song Sophie by Bears Den,

Dear Fitz,

The first thing you should know is she will always love you, but she will always love him even more than that, you will make her smile a million and he will make her smile a million and one, but you will alway love her more than he does, and you will forever live in agony,

You will live to be an ancient, and she will live to be thirty five, it will be your job to cover her, and Gisela will mimic a scream of someone you love and you will get distracted for half a second, and then she's gone. You will run through the wander woods the second you meet her parents eyes brimmed tears and you will scream to the sky how sorry you are, and you will cry to the stars how much you wish you told her how much you loved her, but sorry doesn't bring her back, and I love doesn't make her heart beat again, even if it used to make her heart flutter. Nothing can bring her back because she's gone.

You should know that you will never learn how to live without Sophie Foster, and you will not live a day when you don't think about the girl with the brown eyes in the museum and wish that you had thought it wasn't her, left her there where she'd be safe. You will not live a day when you remember a day without Sophie from your childhood because looking for Sophie was your childhood, and Sophie herself was supposed to be the rest of your life, even if she did love him more, you loved her more than anything and just being her friend was enough, even if it never could be enough.

You should know that everything you say about the women you marry will be a lie, every I love you, every this is what I want, every word you say to or about her is things you've trained yourself how to say.

Your match will fail, that's what happens when you lie all the time, when it happens you will go and visit her tree, you will wonder again how you let this happen, and you will wonder again if she ever would have loved you as much as she loved him. You have to guess the answer is no, but maybe you're wrong, maybe, not that you'll ever know, because you killed her, you didn't but in your own eyes it was forever you holding that knife, (you turned around for a second because you thought you heard your mother screaming in agony but you still see it as your fault)

You will watch as the world starts to fall, things start dying, the earth keeps getting hotter, and then everything's gone, and you're gone with it,

Suddenly you will see brown eyes meet your own, and suddenly it's all okay again.

Sincerely Life (AKA Death)

AN: Carin: well that was an angst fest. Anyways there will be one for everyone including Marella, because Marella is the freaking best.

Bye


	2. Linh

Dear Linh

I 'm very sorry to tell you that you shouldn't expect much out of life. I wish you could have gotten more but here's the truth,

Your parents don't care, they never did, they care about Tam but if they could get rid of you, or replace you with a different daughter they would in a heartbeat.

Tam won't care that they care, however, and he'll follow you to wherever he needs to and you tease him but when it really comes down to it you'd do the same, and then there's Wylie,

You will love him, you will love him like you've loved him in a million different lives and maybe you have. He will bring light into your life in ways you never knew you needed. And then suddenly they're both gone, snatched away from you, and suddenly the world has to much darkness and not enough of it at the same time.

And suddenly you have enough tears to flood another city and you remember all the reasons your parents never cared and all you can do is make that same little dancer made of water that you did what feels like a million years ago, and wonder if he's still smiling at it.

You will get matches up with Fitz after both of your first choices are gone and you tell yourself you love him but you know you don't, and he tells you he loves you, but you know he doesn't. You will spend the entirety of your marriage wondering if he even realizes that it's you he's lying to or if he thinks it's someone else, and when it falls apart you still wonder. You wonder if it's better if your friend doesn't recognize you, or doesn't care about you enough,( even platonically).

What should be noted is that this letter is truly an apology, an apology that I made you to good to truly hate anyone, that no matter how many times someone would hurt you, you would always want to help them, there is not an inch of bitter in your body and for that I am so so sorry. Today, however, I am ending it all, everything not just you, and I swear it will be better here. I swear you'll get them back and be rewarded for everything I took from you.

Love, Death (AKA Life)

 **AN: Carin: Well that was even more angst than the Fitz one, anyways, I'll probably do the Biana one next , also fun thing that happened today so Alli, Anne (IggyChewingOnAShoe) and I tend to cast our friends as keeper characters and so the three of us and our friend who we cast as Fitz (I'm Biana, Alli is Sophie, and Anne is Linh) were accidentally being really in character, so Anne was giving us gold fish and our friend we cast as Fitz and I were fighting over them, that Anne puts two on the table (Most likely to drive us insane,) I grab one right away, then our friend grabs one, and Alli makes a pouty face and he immediately gives it to her, like stop being so in character, and of course Anne was in character because Linh just seems the type to give people gold fish crackers for no reason (Thanks again for the crackers Anne)**

 **Bye!**


	3. Keefe

Dear Keefe,

For your information death and life are one in the same. Me.

So yes all the times you cursed life for all that had happened that day and wondered how bad it could possibly be if death came to claim you, (it would be bad, you do important things you'd see that if you took a step back because you sure as hell see it in everyone else,) you were cursing me and then turning around and blessing, that's a truly sad thing to see no matter which way it happens,

Yes when you looked in to her dead eyes and curse death and beg for life to come back to her it is still all me, I am still the only one, (it gets lonely here by the way, they all forget to come visit me, please don't be like the others please don't forget,)

I know you won't be able to stop missing her. I know you will never be able to move on.

I am sorry for all the nights you lie in bed and wonder how you love her, you thought it was romantic but now you're not sure. Because a lot of you loves her like a sister. All you really know is you love her. A lot.

Again on the topic of life and death being one in the same. On some of these nights you will wonder why life is so painfully complex and why death is so painfully simple (mood swings on my part mostly).

Those who hurt on this world are most certainly not in my control, what is in my control is when they join the pain and when they leave it. Those who are still needed in the suffering are left on this earth, those who aren't I whisk away. The purpose of Sophie Foster joining the pain was to destroy the Neverseen, once she completed that purpose she would have been lost.

I didn't make you love her Keefe,

No more than you did.

She would have been lost, broken. It would have been worse to see her like that then it ever was to lose her.

I didn't take you too because you still had a purpose, you needed to pick up all the pieces. That when Fitz and Linh separated that they wouldn't forget they had children, and that if they did they wouldn't get left in the dust.

You needed to make sure that Dex and Biana didn't lose each other, because I knew that just because you didn't feel like you were loved, you would everyone else to know they were.

You were left when she wasn't because you were still catastrophically important.

Because she had to tear down the world to save It, but it was your job to build it back up again.

Please,

Please,

You have to forgive me,

You have to understand.

Please,

Just remember me okay,

With love,

Life

 **AN: Carin: that was the most Sokeefe thing I have ever written, but at the same time not. It was more supposed to be about Keefe Loving Sophie then Keefe loving Sophie like that. You can interpret it how you wish but I personally think that it is possible for platonic love to be stronger then romantic love, it should be noted I have never felt romantic love. But I have felt platonic love. That was cheesy anyways** **Bye!**


End file.
